Fatty
by zoesgurl
Summary: Baekhyun tak tahan melakukan diet ketat, maka dari itu ia akan memakai cara singkat untuk mendapatkan tubuh idealnya sendiri. Warning! (21) NOT FOR CHILDREN. Ga suka gore jangan dibaca.


Hari ini entah kenapa terik matahari lebih membakar dari biasanya, bahkan AC mobil yang sudah diatur full pun tetap tak dapat mengalahkan rasa gerah yang melanda Seoul siang ini.

Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang gempal berusaha mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia berdecak kecil dan mengeluh betapa panasnya hari ini. Kekacauan pun tak sebatas panasnya matahari, tetapi traffic yang terlihat tak beres dengan beberapa klakson mobil yang saling bersahutan karena ada pengemudi bodoh yang salah menghidupkan lampu sennya.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh? Aku sudah lapar." Keluh Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya asal. Chanyeol yang tengah menyetir memutar bola matanya malas. Ia malas menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

"Makan saja dagingmu yang berlebih itu untuk mengganjal rasa laparmu yang abnormal." Tapi pada akhirnya bibir penuh itu selalu gatal untuk mengejek tubuh Baekhyun yang tambun. Gadis itu memang bermasalah dalam hal lemak berlebih dan tambun adalah ciri khasnya sedari dulu. Mendengar perkataan calon tunangannya membuat Baekhyun menciut, ia terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa apa lagi. Kalau tidak dipaksa oleh ayahnya, Baekhyun tak akan mau pergi bersama Chanyeol yang arogan dan juga kasar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah calon tunangan yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Seperti hal klise yang sudah bisa ditebak, ini dilakukan demi kerjasama kedua perusahaan keluarga tersebut.

Chanyeol yang tampan dengan tubuh atletis disandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang berbadan tambun sering kali membuat gadis tersebut tertekan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Harapan ayahnya untuk perjodohan ini hanya ia seorang, mengingat Baekhyun adalah putri tunggal keluarga Byun.

"Cepat turun." Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah restoran korea yang telihat mahal. Gadis itu segera membuyarkan lamunannya lalu keluar dari mobil, mengikuti langkah lebar kaki Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar. Nampak sekali bahwa lelaki itu menghindari Baekhyun karena tak mau merasa malu dihadapan gadis-gadis cantik nan langsing yang tengah makan siang direstoran tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa maklum dan berjalan menuju meja yang sudah diduduki Chanyeol.

"Cepat pesan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang semakin judes. Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun dengan cepat mengambil buku menu restoran yang disodori pelayan.

"Saya pesan 2 porsi Jjangmyeon dan 1 porsi Bibimbap. Minumnya saya pesan 2 soda dan juga 1 air mineral."

"Ada yang ingin ditambahkan lagi?" Tanya si pelayan yang selesai mencatat semua pesanan Baekhyun.

"Aku belum memesan sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat bingung si pelayan. Tetapi setelah itu ia tertawa kecil, meminta maaf atas kesalah pahamannya ketika melihat body Baekhyun dari ujung kaki samapai ujung kepala. Ia paham apa yang terjadi.

"Oh maaf, saya kira ini semua untuk tuan juga. Sekali lagi maaf. Tuan mau pesan apa?" Lagi lagi Baekhyun terdiam. Tertekan dengan perlakuan si pelayan itu dan juga Chanyeol.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menunduk memainkan ponselnya, melihat-lihat isi akun instagramnya yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang aduhai. Ia merasa iri dan putus asa.

Tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya melirik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah main mata dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di sisi kanan mereka. Gadis itu cantik, dengan tubuh kurusnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin putus asa.

Sampai pada saat makanan sudah tertata dimeja, Baekhyun mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap seolah-olah tak ada siapapun yang memperhatikannya makan. Rasa sedih yang melandanya tadi dalam sekejap meluap begitu saja.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya makan mendecih. Ia jijik dan juga geli melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang lahap dan non stop. Lelaki itu tak habis pikir kenapa bisa-bisanya sang ayah menjodohkannya dengan gadis macam Baekhyun. Ia meringis pelan mengingat kenyataan yang ada. Menjadi suami Baekhyun adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol yang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata.

/

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, ia bersendawa dengan tangan menepuk pelan perutnya yang kenyang dengan rasa puas. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang terakhir masuk dan melihat yang dilakukan bergidik geli.

"Senang? Setiap pergi denganmu kau tak pernah gagal membuatku malu." Baekhyun lagi lagi terdiam, menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Jangan tunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, menggelikan." Desis Chanyeol tak senang.

"Aku sama sekali tak ada niat mempermalukanmu Chanyeol. Tapi kalau kau memang merasa malu aku minta maaf." Setelah itu tak terjadi percakapan apapun didalam mobil Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sibuk menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun termenung menatap hari yang semakin sore. Ingatannya kembali ketika ia di restoran bersama Chanyeol tadi.

Ia ingat beberapa wanita cantik meliriknya dengan aneh lalu tertawa mengejek, saling berbisik dengan teman mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mendengar kata kata yang tak seharusnya ia dengar. Mengejek dirinya dengan menyebut beauty and the beast ketika berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, menyebut nama binatang dan banyak lagi.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Baekhyun terbuyarkan ketika si lelaki menghentikan laju mobil. Menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Kata-kata Chanyeol bahkan lebih terdengar seperti mengusir dari pada menyuruh.

"Keluarlah, seharian bersamamu membuatku muak." Baekhyun menurut, mengambil tasnya dibangku belakang lalu keluar dari mobil.

Mata sipit itu memandangi kepergian mobil Chanyeol dari pekarangan apartement. Chanyeol tampak terburu-buru, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berspekulasi bahwa lelaki itu tengah dikejar waktu untuk menepati waktu kencan dengan kekasihnya. Yah, biarlah. Hatinya sudah lama hancur, jadi ia tak mempermasalahkan fakta Chanyeol yang memiliki kekasih.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju apartementnya. Meletakkan asal sepatu dan juga tasnya ketika berhasil memasuki huniannya.

Hari yang melelahkan, pikir Baekhyun. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah, tetapi juga hatinya. Mengingat banyaknya cacian yang ia terima akibat tubuh tambun yang ia miliki hari ini membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Ia tak ingin terus menerus menjadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorag gadis yang memiliki bobot tubuh normal.

Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut bra dan juga underware dicermin. Lemak berlebih dimana-mana. Tiga tumpukan gelambir memenuh perutnya. Pahanya terlihat membengkak oleh lemak jahat, tak beda jauh dengan kedua lengannya.

"Tak heran semua orang menertawakanmu." Bisik Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahan melakukan diet ketat, maka ia akan memakai cara singkat untuk mendapatkan tubuh idealnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

"Yah, mari kita lihat yang mana yang perlu dibuang." Ucap Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia terkikik kecil.

"Semuanya harus dibuang, mungkin?" Ia mengambil pisau daging yang sudah ia bawa dari dapur lalu mengarahkan mata pisau tersebut kearah perutnya yang bergelambir. Memotong lemak tak berguna tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"AAAARGHH!" Baekhyun berteriak sakit. Liquid merah mengalir membasahi lantai. Rasa perih yang tak pernah terbayangkan tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Tetapi Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti, ia tampak lebih bersemangat memotong gelambir di perutnya sendiri ketika bentuk tubuh ideal yang selalu ia lihat dan ia idam-idamkan memenuhi pikirannya.

Bagian yang Baekhyun potong terlepas, ia menghela nafas dalam deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Tak apa Baek, kau akan segera memiliki tubuh idealmu." Bisik Baekhyun yang kini mengarahkan pisau daging miliknya kearah pahanya. Kembali memotong bagian tersebut dengan rasa perih dan nyeri yang bukan main.

"AAAAARGHHHH HHH HUHHH!" Ia menjerit, tak tahan menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tetapi Baekhyun enggan untuk berhenti sebelum ia mendapatkan bentuk tubuh idealnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

Setelah selesai memotong lemak pahanya, ia beralih kewajahnya yang tembam. Baekhyun benci pipinya. Ia ingin memiliki wajah yang tirus seperti model-model yang selalu ia lihat, maka dari itu dengan rasa semangat yang menggebu ia segera mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke pipi tembamnya. Mengiris tebal daging tersebut sehingga wajahnya terlihat lebih tirus dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir tanpa menti memenuhi lantai kamar mandi. Dan ia mengulanginya ke pipi sebelah yang masih utuh.

"O-oh. A-apa lagi.. yang harus.. ku buang?" Tanya baekhyun bergerak memutar melihat bagian yang mana yang harus ia buang.

"Ah ya lengan!" Ucap Baekhyun mengarahkan mata pisau tersebut ke lengannya dan ia kembali menjerit ketika merasakan tajamnya mata pisau yang tengah mengiris kulitnya.

"AAAAARGHHHH!! SEDIKIT LAGI!" Baekhyun menggila. Akalnya sudah hilang entah kemana akibat cacian yang selama ini ia terima. Ia menjerit dengan beruraian air mata. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah segar. Lengannya yang semula sebesar paha gadis normal kini sudah menghilang sebagian. Kini lengan tersebut tampak lebih kecil dari ukuran sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pisau dagingnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang sudah kotor terkena cipratan darahnya sendiri.

Mengingat rasa sakit luar biasa yang tengah ia rasakan di pipi membuat Baekhyun tak dapat tersenyum normal, ia hanya dapat memperlihatkan giginya dengan kaku. Tersenyum melihat perubahan tubuhnya yang signifikan dalam waktu singkat. Tubuhnya terlihay lebih kecil dari ukuran yang sebenarnya.

Ia berbutar-putar dalam kesakitan yang menjalar disetiap bagian tubuhnya. Berpose kaku bagaikan model dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger dia kedua sisi pinggangnya. Sebelum ia merasakan gelap merenggut kesadarannya. Gadis itu terjatuh dengan bersimbahan darah.

/

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum kaku menghiasi wajah. Ia berhasil membentuk tubuh idealnya sendiri tanpa harus capek-capek mengikuti program diet.

END

Bagi kalian mana tau ada yang terasa familiar sama cerita ini? Yup! Ini terinspirasi dari film "ABC's of Death - X is for XXL".

Aku meminjam ide dari cerita tersebut dan menambahkan beberapa adegan yang aku pikir sendiri. Kalau kalian penasaran dan ingin nonton, bisa dicari di you tube kok.

Kenapa aku bikin ini??? Karena aku lagi coba-coba keluar dari zona nyamanku yang sukanya bikin cerita yang manis-manis ataupun yang esek-esek hehe.

Maaf kalo suramnya kurang dapet dan adegan gorenya ecek-ecek banget. Karena ini pertama kalinya bikin yang beginian. Dimaklumin ya! Semoga kalian suka!~

p.s { Ini cuma fiktif kok, jadi jangan dimasukin kedalam hati ya :) }

/zoesgurl/


End file.
